


I’m coming home

by 420_im_lonely



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Its a bad one and I’m sad, Kay i watched the docudrama ‘the assignation of Gianni Versace’ and i had an idea, Kidnapping, Kinda irl au, Last names dont matter here, M/M, Murder, like there’s other people and governments and cops tat are horrible at their jobs, okay real tags now, one scene just struck a cord and i just wrote, uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420_im_lonely/pseuds/420_im_lonely
Summary: Tags bros, also I wrote this in like an hour but ya know what? I was sad, gimme a break.It also 100% unconnected to anything ive written bu tit as the potential to be something (I think) so i didnt toss it in the idea dump or drabbles.
Kudos: 20





	I’m coming home

Grian shuffled away from Sam as he sat down on the couch. The taller set his gun on the table and flicked on the tv. The channel that played was a new channel, it made Grian start to cry. 

[“Grian Charleston had been missing for 3 weeks now and counting. He was suspected to have been kidnapped by ex boyfriend Samuel Gladen. As of now-“] 

Sam laughed, he just laughed at the newscast.  
“Hear that Gree-on? They think i kidnapped you! Isnt that funny?” Grian just nodded, not looking away from the loaded gun on the table. 

Sam stood up, ignoring the Tv and grabbing his gun, “wait here.” He walked out of the room and Grian turned back to the Tv.

[“-talking with a close friend of Grian, who has asked to remain under a nickname, Mumbo. He has a message to say.”

“Grian i dont know if you’ll ever see this-“] 

Grian felt tears on his face, Mumbo was there. 

[“-but we are all here, we all want you back. And I know that even i the police fail, you are smart and can get out of this yourself. I kno-“]

“What the hell is this?” Sam looked angrily at the tv, his gun twitching in his hand. “Come on Gree-on you really dont want to watch this crap do you?” 

Grian shook his head, the gun in Sams hand was pointed at his knee now, and Grian would just say anything to ensure he didnt pull the trigger again. 

“Perfect!” SAm set the gun down o the table and crouched by the dvd cabinet, “So what do you want to watch?” 

Grian caught one last snippet if Mumbos words before Sam put in a disk. 

[“-please come home?-“] 

Grian reached forward with shaky hands, silently picking up the gun as Sam pressed buttons on the DVD player. 

“I’m coming home” he closed his eyes, gun pointed at Sam. 

“Huh? What did you say Gr-“ Grian heard the blast before he realized he’d pulled the trigger. He didnt open his eyes until he hread the thump of Sams body hitting the floor. 

Grian didnt know how long he sat there, ignoring the twinges in his knee, staring down the gun at Sams body. He heard things happening. He vaguely registered the sound of voices and someone guiding the gun out of his hands. He heard their voiced, but it was all muffled. 

“-an Charleston? Grian?” He looked up, there were cops around him. That was all he remembered. 

When Grian woke up, he was in a hospital bed, the room was blindingly bright and he felt heavy and numb. 

“Grian?” He groggily looked around. Mumbo? Mumbo was there, sitting by his bed, looking like an absolute mess. 

“Mumbo?” 

“Grian.” Mumbo lunged forward, wrapping Grian up in his arms, Grian cried. 

“Mumbo? What about- what about him?”

“He died Grian, died in transport to the hospital.” 

Grian just let mumbo hold him, he was tired.


End file.
